1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of musical instruments, is more particularly directed to a guitar, and even more particularly is directed to a method and means for associating a tremolo device with a guitar and with guitar strings in such manner that the tremolo device returns to its original position when it is inactivated, and the strings do not move, and remain in tune.
1. Description of the Prior Art
There are many tremolo devices known to those skilled in the guitar art. The tremolo devices take a number of different configurations. All tremolo devices, of whatever structure, have the common fault that immediately after use of the device, the guitar will be out of tune as compared to the tuning which existed immediately prior to the use of the tremolo device.
I have invented and developed a method, and apparatus for performing the method, wherein a tremolo device of the type which utilizes a base plate is so anchored to the guitar, and the strings are so restrained at both the bridge and the nut end, that the tremolo device can be used, and when inactivated returns to the original position retaining the original tune of the strings. In this sense, there is no prior art.